Chief medical officer
.]] The chief medical officer is a senior staff-level position, typically held by a lieutenant commander or commander who is a Doctor of Medicine with surgical skills. 'CMO's aboard a starship or starbase are directly in charge of the sickbay or infirmary, commanding medical department personnel and activities. The CMO's primary duties are the oversight and maintenance of the overall health and physical fitness of crew and passengers. In addition to the normal duties of an officer, the CMO also has the power to relieve an officer or crewman, including a superior one, of their duties if in the officer's professional judgement, he or she is medically unfit. Typically, the CMO is expected to have the support of a senior command officer and/or detailed medical documentation to justify this course of action. (TOS: "Doomsday Machine"; TNG: "Lonely Among Us"; VOY: "Year of Hell, Part II") On stardate 51425 — in an alternate timeline — the Doctor cited Starfleet Medical Regulation 121, Section A in an attempt to relieve Captain Kathryn Janeway of her command. She refused his order, stating that he had no way to actually "implement this protocol". He countered, by saying that he would note the incident in his official log, and that it could lead to her general court martial. ( ) Officers likely to be assigned as the CMO over long-duration missions of exploration, have scientific training in disciplines outside of medicine, allowing them to take on major, extended research projects; or to better participate in a wider variety of encounters. ( ; ). Chief medical officers were also referred to as the "ship's surgeon" in the 23rd century. ( ) Chief medical officers have been seen with a variety of ranks. They can hold any rank in the lieutenant grades, but are quite often seen as lieutenant commanders. Chief medical officers are eligible to take the Bridge Officer's Test for promotion to full commander. At this point, they are considered capable of assuming command of a starship. ( ) Starfleet CMO's *Dr. Phlox **''Enterprise'' (NX-01) (2151-2161) *Dr. Sarah April ** (2245- before 2254) *Dr. Philip Boyce ** (2254) *Dr. Mark Piper ** (2265) *Dr. Leonard McCoy ** (2266-2270, 2273-2285) ** (2285-2293) *Dr. Christine Chapel ** (2273) *Dr. Beverly Crusher ** (2364, 2366-2371) ** (2372-) *Dr. Katherine Pulaski ** (?-2365) ** (2365) *Dr. Julian Bashir **Station Deep Space 9 (2369-) ** (2371-2375) ** (2375-) *The Doctor ** (2371-2378) *Dr. Carter ** (2268) *Dr. Arthur Coleman ** Ship unknown *Dr. Frame ** (2375) *Dr. Elizabeth Lense ** (2371) *Dr. Martin Rackham ** Alternate timelines and parallel universes *Dr. Phlox (mirror) **[[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise (NX-01)]] (2154) *Dr. Leonard McCoy (mirror) **[[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] (2267) *Dr. Alyssa Ogawa ** (2370) Aliens *Banean Chief Medical Officer **Banea *Vidiian Sodality Chief Surgeon **Sulan Apocrypha :Decipher's Customizable Card Game states that the ill-fated lieutenant commander who was chief medical officer of the USS ''Voyager was named Fitzgerald. The novelization of also listed him as Fitzgerald.'' :There have been several other chief medical officers of note in non-canon ''Star Trek stories, such as novels and comics:'' *Dr. Selar ** in Star Trek: New Frontier *Dr. Elizabeth Lense **USS da Vinci in Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers *Dr. Carter Greyhorse ** in Star Trek: Stargazer *Dr. T'Pek ** in The Lives of Dax Category:Titles de:Erster Medizinischer Offizier nl:Hoofd der medische dienst